


Rose Tint My World

by akira89



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: 莫大的年龄操作！哥哥大三弟弟大一！现代无魔法auOOC大王是我（而且猜猜谁又忘记beta了）





	Rose Tint My World

**Author's Note:**

> 莫大的年龄操作！哥哥大三弟弟大一！
> 
> 现代无魔法au
> 
> OOC大王是我（而且猜猜谁又忘记beta了）

“所以说你当时是怎么说服我的？ ”

忒修斯穿着Dr.Frank-N-Furter的全套装扮在唐人街的一个小巷里瑟瑟发抖。很明显，蒂姆 · 库里在电影里面的那套装扮并不是给十月份的伦敦夜晚所准备的，那亮片紧身胸衣和短裤什么风都挡不住。他本来想带来一件套头衫的，但是莉塔坚持‘这不符合你扮演的角色’，硬生生的逼他把那件衣服留在了公寓里，又‘好心地’让他借了她去年从H&M买的假皮草。这让忒修斯处于一个十分尴尬的境地：如果他真的要去穿上那件外套，他百分之百会把它不小心撕成碎片，但如果他把外套披在肩膀上的话它什么保暖作用都起不到。基于出门前莉塔那些听起来像威胁的发言，忒修斯选择了后者，把皮草披在了肩膀上，牺牲自己片刻的温暖（来保证自己不会在睡梦里偷偷被莉塔掐死）。总而言之，他现在又冷，又后悔，还有那么一点点想终结自己的生命。

“呃，因为你上上个礼拜在我的房间里面喝了个烂醉以后变得自信无比？并且突然觉得‘我同父异母的弟弟真的巨辣’，接着打开了我的窗户朝着外面大喊‘我想和他口——’”

“我的天，我和你出来看着个什么Lucky Picture ，” 

“是Rocky Horror Picture Show。” 莉塔有气无力地踢了他一脚。

“我和你出来看这个Rocky Horror Picture Show，还‘根据传统’陪你扮成了电影里面的角色，你居然还想以那天晚上的事情做要挟？我连高跟鞋都穿了，我来的路上还给你买了麦当劳鸡块，你还要挟我？”

莉塔点了点头，做了个手势让他来看她的手机屏幕。上面是上上个礼拜的视频，竖版摄像，画质糟糕，但是你能清晰的看到忒修斯从被啤酒罐淹没的地板上一跃而起，冲向了房间敞开的窗户口，把自己的半个身体都给伸了出去开始大喊大叫。虽然已经（被逼着）看过这个视频很多次了，忒修斯还是想挖个坑把自己埋进去。

“我不仅还要挟你，我还想要你为今晚第一轮的酒水买单” 莉塔发出了酷似鬓狗的笑声，把他拖进了电影院。

他没想到电影院里的等候区居然会人满为患。 尽管莉塔不停地说这部电影有着狂热的粉丝群，忒修斯却从来没有真正相信过她。 毕竟，这是一部她需要 _敲诈_ 他去看的电影。 但事实并非如此，众神再次证明忒修斯是错误的，而莉塔是正确的，让他的夜晚变得更糟糕。 当然，莉塔(他所有烦恼的根源)在发出一些奇怪的咕哝声后突然消失了，这使得忒修斯更加相信她实际上是一个与人类生活了二十年左右的巨怪。 她走了以后，他孤零零地靠在在墙边，尽量让自己成为隐形人。

这个计划只进行了五分钟左右就停止了，因为忒修斯就在人群中发现了他的那同父异母的兄弟。

像往常一样，纽特还是一团糟，穿着不搭调的袜子，留着难以言表的发型，但是他的魅力透过了一切，眼睛闪耀着光芒。 就好像纽特体内有一个微型的太阳，使热情和激情在他的眼睛里燃烧，即使在表面上，他表现得胆怯，安静，把自己伪装成月亮的样子。

也许在另一个平行宇宙中，忒修斯就不会在他面前那么尴尬了。 相反，在这个时间线("最黑暗的时间线"，他自己想)中，忒修斯的理性思维在他看到纽特在等待空间的那一刻就消失了，促使他转身企图离开电影院，就像某种糟糕的忍者一样。 纽特观察力极其敏锐，在忒修斯的身体跟进它的大脑刚刚想出的有品味的逃跑计划之前，就看到了他。 他朝忒修斯的方向挥了挥手，然后走了过去，全然不知他的痛苦。

"嘿，没想到会在这里见到你。" 纽特说。

忒修斯比以往任何时候都更想死。

"是的，和一个大学同学在一起。莉塔。 她是威胁我这么做的。" 管他呢，把莱塔也拖下水算了。

"莉塔 · 莱斯特兰奇?" 纽特扬起了一条眉毛:"你们还在约会吗?"

忒修斯试图对此不屑一顾:"不。 我们在新生周的时候分手了。"

"太可惜了。" "你为什么这么说?"

纽特沉默了。 房间里嘈杂的谈话声像海啸一样击中他们，把他们吞没了。 也许是他毁了这一切，忒修斯想，也许他又一次说错了话。但谁又能责怪他呢？ 纽特是一本钛镀的书籍，上了三重锁，放置在一个重度守卫地下金库。  **无法读透** 。 忒修斯经常发现自己在家庭聚会时盯着纽特，说不出话来，根本不知道该说什么。 他时常察觉到他们之间的距离（比马里亚纳海沟还要宽）。他担心如果说错了什么，裂痕会越来越宽，直到他看不见另一边的纽特为止。 如果他不那么在乎他，所有的事情都不会那么重要。 纽特的头脑像一颗钻石，而忒修斯的心里有一条龙，渴望完成他的收藏。

所以他什么也没说。

纽特先采取行动，双手抓住忒修斯廉价的上衣，把他拖得更近。 他在自己的嘴唇上快速地吻了一下，然后抬起头来，凝视着忒修斯的眼睛。 忒修斯认为他一定是在做梦。 但他感觉到纽特的手指拉着他的紧身胸衣的带子，他温暖而坚定的目光，他们的呼吸慢慢地同步在一起。 **他知道这是真的** 。 所以他们又接吻了，这次更加肯定。 电影已经开始了，但是忒修斯不再关心了。 他们就像在圣诞舞会上亲吻的高中生，亲吻的方法又乱又丑，不知道把手放在哪里，但是对彼此的爱足够燃烧掉一个小行星。

工作人员一定见过很多次这种场面，比如当他们跌跌撞撞走向男厕所的时候，检查票根的那个紫色头发女孩眼睛都没眨一下。 两人撞进一个空的隔间，知道他们有绝对的隐私。 纽特 跪下来，开始与忒修斯短裤的拉链搏斗。

"我有很多关于这套服装的问题。" 他笑着说。

"正如我之前所说，我被勒索了。"

"嗯，我觉得它很性感。" 纽特抬头看着忒修斯，他的笑容融化了他的心。

忒修斯感觉到纽特温暖、纤细的手指在他阴·茎上活动着。 然后是他的舌头和嘴巴。忒修斯觉得自己好像死了，去了天堂，眼前出现了星星。 他的心被天使燃烧着的长矛刺穿，神圣的狂喜充满了他的身体，把他的内脏点燃。 忒修斯向下望去，看到纽特含着他的阴·茎，一个美丽的炽天使，由火和所有神圣的东西组成。 他哭了，所有那些纠缠的情感在这么多年的思念之后终于被解开了。

他释放了到纽特的嘴里，并立即感到恐惧，觉得这一切都可能再次结束。 但是 纽特 站了起来，紧紧地拥抱着他。忒修斯的担忧消失了，此时此刻他知道他是完整的。

就像太阳和月亮一样：没有太阳，月亮就不会发光，没有月亮，太阳就会继续独自燃烧，孤独的死去。

_P.S（其实莉塔把那个视频发给了纽特）_


End file.
